1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally collapsible umbrellas and coupling devices for securing umbrellas in an upwardly arrayed and extending fashion. More specifically, the present invention relates to an umbrella with an engaging mechanism incorporated within the umbrella for securing the umbrella to a fixed location and in an upwardly extending manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding umbrellas are well known in the art and which are designed to provide a degree of portable shading. The standard type of umbrella includes a main shaft having a top end and an opposite and curved handle end. A collar is slidably engaged along the substantial length of the shaft from between the handle end and a position proximate the top end. A plurality of elongate and arcuate skeletal portions are provided which make up the frame of the umbrella fabric covering portion and which extend in radially outward fashion from locations proximate the top end. A like plurality of ribbed portions extend in proximity to the axially slidable collar and interconnect at intermediate axial locations to each of the associated skeletal portions. A spring-loaded catch or locking tab of some form is typically provided at an upper end location of the main extending shaft and, upon coming into contact with the slidable annular collar, locks the collar in place at its elevated location and so that the pluralities of fabric supporting arcuate skeletal portions and interengaged and outwardly extending rib portions are locked in place.
An additional example of a coupling device for a collapsible sunshade umbrella is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,762, issued to Huang, and which includes a coupling base with a supporting column having a first end portion and a second end portion containing an insertion socket therein. Two juxtaposed extension ears each extends outwardly from the outer wall of the supporting column and is formed with a plurality of locking ribs. A pivot base includes a rotary block rotatably mounted between the two extension ears and including two sides, each containing a plurality of locking indents each receiving one of the plurality of locking ribs of each of the two extension ears, and a supporting tube fixedly mounted on the rotary block.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 413,429, issued to Carson, illustrates a clamp for Supporting an umbrella and which appears to show a substantially xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped frame having an axially extending and internally hollowed cylindrical sleeve integrally formed therewith. The presumption from the title of the invention is that the shaft or main body of the umbrella is insertingly engaged through the sleeve and the thumbscrew illustrated is employed to secure the clamp at a selected axial location along the umbrella sleeve. The clamp of Carson further illustrates a main and exteriorly threaded bolt which is interengageably and threadably secured through an appropriately sized aperture in the lower arm of the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped member. A pincer support attached to an extending end of the bolt includes an arcuately configured upper surface and, upon rotating the bolt to translating in one of two directions, is positioned in opposing fashion to a corresponding and arcuately configured inner facing surface of the upper arm of the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,327, issued to Davis, teaches an umbrella holder for grasping the lower and curved handle end of a conventional umbrella and which includes a clamp mechanism, a forward/rearward angular adjustment mechanism, a length adjustment mechanism, and an umbrella shaft and handle securing mechanism. The device of Davis is a separate device manufactured for use with the conventionally constructed umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,786, issued to Buzzella, teaches a vented metal umbrella of the type produced in knock-down or kit form for compact storage and shipment prior to assembly at the site of use. A generally vertical support structure includes a lower support tube, an upper support tube telescopingly received within the upper end of the lower tube. A knuckle member is affixed to an upper end of the upper support tube. A collar is secured to a location of the upper tube, at a position below the knuckle member, and includes a set screw extending through an opening in the tube for adjustably securing the upper support tube. An adjustable knuckle arm is also provided and secures in rotatably adjustable and end-to-end fashion to the knuckle member. An umbrella covering cone is secured to a circular flange extending from an upper end of the adjustable knuckle arm and by means of an intermediate mounted and umbrella support disc.
The present invention is an umbrella device incorporating an integrally formed engaging mechanism for securing the umbrella to a fixed location. A main and elongated shaft is provided having a top end and a bottom end. A fabric covering portion is supported by an outwardly actuable frame secured to the shaft, the frame including a plurality of elongate and arcuate ribs to which is secured the fabric covering portion.
An annular collar is mounted about the elongated shaft in axially extending fashion, with an additional plurality of supporting ribs extending from the collar and engaging with associated fabric securing ribs so that, upon selected upward extension of the collar, the frame is engaged in the outwardly actuated manner. In one embodiment, the annular collar includes an interiorly threaded aperture formed through an annular side wall location. A tightening screw with externally threaded shaft portion is threadably interengaged within the aperture and so that an end face of the shaft portion abuttingly engages a selected upwardly extended location of the elongated shaft.
In a further embodiment, the annular collar includes an axially extending sleeve with an upwardly facing and annular edge and a windowed portion formed within the sleeve at a location proximate the annular edge. An inwardly actuable and outwardly spring-loaded tang extends from an annular surface location of the elongated shaft, the tang including a substantially level upper surface and an angled lower surface which coincides with the upper surface at a substantially pointed end. Upon selected upward axial extension of the collar, the annular edge inwardly actuates the tang, which subsequently aligns and extends outwardly to seat within the windowed portion.
The elongated shaft in one preferred embodiment includes an axially extending passageway containing, in telescopingly inserted fashion, an elongate and extensible rod. According to a second embodiment, a secondary elongated shaft is pivotally and adjustably secured to the bottom end of the main elongated shaft by first and second cylindrically shaped sleeve members arranged in end-to-end abutting fashion and through which is engaged an elongate carriage bolt. A bottom end of the extensible and/or secondary shafts may further be pointed to facilitate being forcibly engaged or embedded within a suitable ground location and so that the umbrella device is arrayed in a desired upwardly extending fashion.
A xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped clamp is provided and includes a sleeve portion which is integrally formed with a body of the clamp. The sleeve is interengaged along the length of either the extensible or secondary shaft, according to the desired embodiment, and facilitates the engagement of the umbrella device to a substantially horizontally extending ledge support.